


Bad Liar.

by GabrielaBenson



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forum, Jealousy, Job - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaBenson/pseuds/GabrielaBenson
Summary: "I was walking down the street the other dayTrying to distract meBut then I saw your faceOh no, wait, it's someone elseAh, I'm trying to hideTrying to make it disappearBut just like in the battle of TroyThere is nothing subtle here. "
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Ed Tucker, Rafael Barba & Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson, Rafael Barba/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

He (unfortunately) is innocent.

Rafael paced the corridors of the forum, his blood still boiling with rage.  
How Olivia could have hidden her relationship with Tucker from him.

She defended him, quarreled with him over his former inquisitor (now current boyfriend), he was hating her for it.

He entered her office and all of Svu was there, including Olivia and Ed.

“what are you doing here?” he asked without hiding his irritation.

"You should be more in a good mood for those who have just won a case," mocked Rollins.

\- I still have several documents to finish and then a meeting with Jack McCoy- said Rafael.

“Why do you have a meeting with Jack McCoy?” asked Carisi, already worried.

\- well he wants to evaluate my performance in this case- Rafael said that with discomfort- it's nothing too much

\- what performance? - now Sony was nervous- you were flawless-

Rafael looked at the detective and tried to reassure the boy.

\- it's just a formality Carisi- said Rafael more mildly- I won't be fired or anything-

Sony breathed more easily under no circumstances did he want to lose his mentor, although Barba was hostile and difficult most of the time, he was the best at what he did.

"Then you can come with us," suggested Ed.

Rafael stopped organizing his papers and looked deep into those blue eyes that he hated.

\- I prefer to drink alone-

The entire room went into a terrible silence, the men stared at each other for a few seconds until Olivia interrupted that "cold war".

"So let's just go," said Olivia.

\- congratulations Rafael anyway - Ed said in a tone of almost disdain.

\- you don't have to congratulate me Tucker- Rafael looked at him and almost smiled- after all you will now have an extra program on Sundays, visit your cousin in prison-

If Olivia had not been present, her team would surely have laughed at the malicious comment.

\- We'd better go, Ed said.

The detectives left first and the couple last, Tucker made a point of hugging Olivia and giving him a peck before leaving.  
When they passed the door, Rafael collapsed in his chair.

\- what a week ....

XXXXXX

It was almost midnight when Rafael left his office and went to Jack McCoy's, when he arrived at the door he heard some laughter and was in doubt if he interrupted the pleasant climate that seemed to come from there.

"Rafael," exclaimed Jack McCoy.

\- sorry to interrupt - said Rafael entering the room.

\- don't interrupt- Jack McCoy went to the woman and approached Rafael- Rafael Barba this is Maria Alice Marinho, Alice dear the promoter of the Special Victims Unit Rafael Barba-

\- it is a pleasure to meet Mr. Barba - said Alice offering a greeting.

\- the pleasure is my miss Marinho - Rafael said accepting the handshake and soon undoing it.

-so Rafael- Jack McCoy moved away from Alice and went to his chair- Alice is Brazilian, but her parents are Americans, she has dual citizenship and an experience in the prosecution of ...-

\- ECA- completed Alice- statute of the child and adolescent in Brazil, I also worked at the police station of the woman who would be his svu-

\- I think I understand the point - said Rafael - do you want to give her my position? -

\- ohh no, no - McCoy said - she can work as your assistant to see how a prosecutor here acts ... what does it say ?.


	2. Maria Alice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Brazilian in the squad.

Alice woke up early, stayed in bed for a while and when her cell phone beeped at six in the morning, she got up.  
She loved her country and leaving Brazil was a difficult decision, but, over time, her small town and the people around her seemed to suffocate her.  
Alice was from Santa Catarina, but specifically from the city of Tubarão, there she was born and at two months of age her parents decided to return to the United States.  
In Mississippi, when she was fourteen her father, Jorge, passed away and her mother, she and her younger brother returned to Brazil.  
She lived a peaceful life until she was eighteen, when she decided to do it right against the wishes of her mother, who wanted her daughter to be just a housewife and dedicate herself to her future husband and future children.  
Despite constant fights, Alice followed her desire and graduated, she was always interested in defending children or people who were victims of sexual violence.  
So when she arrived in New York she took a technical course in special expertise and learned about everything that involved Uve.  
Jack McCoy was a distant cousin to her father and offered to help Alice, who was honored to have the chance to work with Rafael Barba.  
XXXXXX  
Alice bought two coffees and a can of milk cookies, it would be good to make a good first impression on her new boss.  
She arrived at Rafael's door and heard agitated voices coming out.  
She was in doubt whether to enter or not, but as she did not want to be late she knocked on the door three times and Rafael allowed her to enter.  
\- ahh good morning Miss Marinho - said Rafael.  
\- Good morning Dr. Barba - said Alice smiling.  
\- this is Lieutenant Olivia Benson from Uve- said Rafael- Olivia this is Maria Alice Marinho, she is my new legal assistant-  
\- It is a pleasure to meet you Alice - Olivia said.  
\- pleasure is my lieutenant Benson-  
\- Miss Marinho, I ask you to put that table- Rafael pointed to a small table beside him.  
\- thanks doctor- said Alice already going to the table.  
\- Rafael or Barba- said the brunette- without a doctor Miss Marinho-  
\- so without Miss Barba, you can call me Maria or Alice or both-  
"great," said Rafael, "where were we?" he asked Olivia.  
\- the fact that you don't hear me- said Olivia- my instincts say it's him-  
\- until the court accepts your instincts as evidence, we have nothing.-  
\- ok- Olivia snorted irritably- so I'll get something- before leaving she looked at Alice- welcome and good luck-  
Saying that Olivia slammed the door, Rafael sat sighing, Alice took the coffee she had bought for him and opened the can of cookies.  
\- I don't know if I hit the type you like- said Alice boringly- but I think what I say is the intention-  
Rafael accepted the coffee and took a sip, it was not what he used to drink, but it was good and so were the cookies.  
\- thanks Alice- thanked him, Alice gave a satisfied smile and went to her small table.  
She started to tidy up, placing her notebooks, pens and also some photos.  
“Are you coming from a big family?” asked Rafael as he delighted in the cookies.  
\- more or less- said Alice- my mother's is small, but my father's is more extensive, but I don't have much contact they are traditional farmers and a family member is not an example for the youngest-  
Rafael looked at her in surprise and while cleaning some bran from his tie he said:  
\- we are in the twenty-first century, sometime your family will see this-  
\- I doubt- Alice laughed- but what will I do? -  
\- well- Rafael went to his closet and took two folders- can you pass these testimonies on to me? -  
\- of course- Alice took the folders and started to read- doesn't the victim want a preparation before the trial? -  
\- no, and so I need to see if there is any inconsistency between these two statements that he gave to the detectives-  
\- I'll start now-  
\- great...  
XXXXXX  
Olivia boiled whenever she got close to Rafael, she remembered the way he judged her for being with Tucker and also the cold way she acted during the investigations.  
"Good morning, Liv," Finn said as she passed them.  
\- good morning guys- Olivia said- I need a thorough search of Thomas’s past, Rafael will not accept without proof-  
"All right, Lieutenant," said Rollins.  
\- ahh and Carisi- she pointed to the redhead- did you know that Rafael has a new legal assistant? -  
\- no, I didn't know-  
\- is a taltal by Maria Alice Marinho, a redhead-  
\- no, I don't know any assistant with that name-  
“I thought you volunteered as his assistant?” asked Amanda.  
\- and offered myself - said Carisi.  
\- maybe he would prefer a redhead over a redhead - Finn said.  
\- don't know- Olivia said- but it looks like now he will have someone to take out his anger-  
Saying that Olivia went to her office.  
\- their relationship is terrible after Tucker's case- Amanda commented.  
\- and this one they only fight - said Sony.  
"This Tucker doesn't do any good," said Finn.  
XXXXXX  
Alice read the testimonies of an alleged rape victim, she found several parts that did not match, nor did she know how that case could have gone forward.  
\- Rafael- she called him already going to her table- she describes two different rapes look at this:  
"He grabbed me from behind and threw me on the wall, lowered my pants and raped me" and the other:  
"He put a knife in my neck and made me look at him all the time, lowered my pants and raped me".  
I know that victims of rape have memory lapses, but here the defense can easily say that she doesn't know what she says or that she simply lied  
\- as Rollins and Carisi did not beat the testimonies- Rafael said irritably.  
\- we have to talk to the victim and ask for a rescheduling for the arrest request-  
\- you're right- said Rafael- let's go to svu ...


	3. now it's just work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reference to Maria Alice, she is a Brazilian actress, called Marina Ruy Barbosa, for those who want to see.

Alice and Rafael hurried to the squad, the lawyers knew the conversation was going to be very unpleasant.

“What is your problem?” asked Beard hostilely.

Alice looked at the prosecutor in surprise and felt slightly ashamed.

“What's your problem getting here like this?” asked Rollins in the same tone.

\- the case of Rosa Vergas, this is completely disorganized, my assistant had to reschedule the hearing due to her lack of responsibility- said Rafael in disgust.

\- we just need to talk to the victim- said Alice making all the detectives look- I am the assistant is a pleasure-

\- wow - Sony said looking at the redhead.

\- enough points that do not match the case, we just need to see those points - said Alice.

\- what are those points? - Olivia said leaving her office and facing Rafael.

The prosecutor was going to take the lead, but his assistant knew he would shout more than explain the case.

\- Lieutenant- said Alice, going to the brunette- I found different testimonies, it may be that Miss Vergas was wrong or suffered different rapes and ended up getting confused-

\- ok- Olivia looked at the testimonies and saw that Alice was right- how did this happen to Carisi and Rollins? -

\- last week I was agitated over the church case - said Amanda.

\- This is not an excuse - Rafael said angrily.

"You don't have to fight with my detectives, I know how to do that," said Olivia.

\- it doesn't look like it - said Rafael.

\- Beard- Alice tried to intervene.

\- Don't get involved, Dr. Marinho- Alice walked away.

\- my room?-

Rafael marched off to Olivia's office.

XXXXXX

“What happened to you?” asked Olivia, closing the door.

\- Your team is negligent and you ask me what do I have? -

\- that's not it- said Olivia- you are like this since you discovered my relationship with Ed-  
Rafael laughed.

\- the world doesn't revolve around you Olivia-

\- you see? - Olivia pointed at him- are you hostile-

\- what did you want?-

\- Rafael...-

\- you hid your affair with Tucker from me, you fought me because of him-

\- that's why he's my partner Rafael- Olivia stared at him- he's my boyfriend-

\- and I'm just the prosecutor, aren't I? -

\- do not be dramatic-

\- dramatic? - Rafael walked away- Olivia knows from today, our relationship is only professional, I think we crossed the line-

\- you are being childish-

\- okay, but, you don't have to deal with it in your personal life and I guarantee that I will be cold and impartial at work-

XXXXXX

Alice stood there like a post.

\- hey called Carisi- I'm Carisi and don't worry, he is like that-

\- Maria Alice Marinho- said the redhead- sorry for not introducing me.

\- all right- said Amanda- Amanda Rollins, your boss came in here like a hurricane-

\- I'm Odaffin Tutuola - Finn said sympathetically.

"You're not from here, are you?" asked Carisi.

\- no- said Alice- I'm Brazilian, from southern Brazil-

\- I didn't know that the Brazilians were so beautiful - said Finn.

\- thank you- said Alice blushing- think that their "conversation" will last a long time-

\- by the way, in a little while the survivor leaves the room-

As soon as Amanda closed her mouth Rafael left the room and passed Alice without saying anything.

“Are you going after him?” asked Carisi.

\- no- said Alice- I need to talk to the victim ...

XXXXXX


	4. drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he shouldn't drink.

Maria Alice followed tomorrow through the svu, after talking to the victim and concluding that she had suffered two different rapes.  
The redhead drank her third coffee, while she made small notes in the  
squad cafeteria.

“still around here?” asked Carisi.

\- just finishing these reminders - said Alice without looking at the detective.

\- look I think it's better to prepare your boss must be in a bad mood-

\- just like yours - said Alice laughing.

\- I think it's built-in love-

\- really? - she looked at the detective curiously- show me why-

\- of course doctor- Carisi sat next to her- if a guy asked you "what would you be doing at eighty-five?". And you answered "I don't know arguing with you". What is it?-

\- an elegant line-

\- Rafael said that to Olivia, and she replied-

\- and how do you know? -

\- your boss has a loose tongue after drinking

\- so they like each other-

\- in fact there is the doubt, the lieutenant dates an idiot from the internal affairs department-

\- ok- Alice thought- she, to keep up appearances, started dating this guy-

\- I don't think so- said Carisi- she thinks she likes him-

\- and the talk of eighty-five years? -

\- changed "let's see if we don't kill ourselves until sixty" -

\- Can I tell you something? - asked Alice and Carisi nodded. - You are a gossip-

\- and apparently you too- they both laughed.

The conversation ended when Olivia came in with Amanda.

“Still here?” asked Amanda.

\- I'm on my way- Alice threw the used glass away- thanks for the chat Carisi-

\- when you want girls

\- How is it? - asked Alice laughing.

\- isn't it like that in your land? -

\- bah, yes - said Alice laughing - even more people and even more

While Alice left Carisi stared, an act that Olivia and Amanda noticed.

\- do not think it is strange that Rafael accepts her as an assistant- said Amanda.

\- no- said Carisi- she is smart, you saw how she managed to get everything out of Miss Vergas.-

"Wow, this is four for her," Amanda said.

\- she's just nice Amanda- Carisi said leaving the cafeteria.

\- yeah, and it looks like it came out of a photo shoot-

"She's really beautiful," said Olivia.

\- beautiful, intelligent and from what we saw persistent- Amanda also left- maybe she and Rafael are the new couple from svu-

Olivia was in shock at Rollins' "predictions", Rafael with another woman didn't like it.

\- stop it Olivia- she said to herself- you have a boyfriend-

XXXXXX

Alice arrived at the prosecutor's office and saw him staring out the window, at the bottle on the table and the glass in the brunette's hand, he didn't work in the morning.

\- good afternoon- she got no answer- I can get testimony from Mistress Vergas-

Rafael just sighed and Alice decided to be quiet.

“Did you ever love someone, Miss Marino?” By Rafael's voice, her sobriety was over.

\- hmm- she felt uncomfortable- yes, already-

\- and it worked?-

\- no, it didn't- Alice sat at her desk and looked at the attorney's back- he changed me-

\- did you change? - asked Rafael looking at him - he was insane, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, she even looks like a painting-

Alice felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

\- they know that they say that people who are blushing are the most honest- said Rafael- it is good to know that you are honest-

\- I think you already drank a lot of doctor - said Alice going to Rafael and taking the glass from his hand.

\- my God- he looked at Alice- besides being beautiful it smells-

\- I'm going to ask Carmen to clear her agenda today-

Alice explained that the prosecutor and Carmen understood, then he put his blazer on, and he also took the suitcases and left with him.  
She had trouble finding his address, Rafael was no longer speaking coherent things and also only spoke Spanish.

Lo digo en serio (I'm serious) - Rafael was staggering next to Alice- deberías estar expuesto en un museo (you should be exposed in a museum) -

-just me to deal with a drunk - complained Alice.-

\- No entiendo, estuve años aquí con ella, siendo fiel y amable, Tucker siempre la trataba mal y era un mal carácter por su culpa. (I don't understand, I've been here for years, being faithful and friendly. always treated her badly and it was a bad character because he.) -

\- look, you can stop for a bit so we can take a taxi- said Alice stopping in front of an avenue.

It took half an hour to find a free taxi, while Rafael continued to tell Alice his sorrows.

They arrived in front of the prosecutor's building and the doorman told her his apartment number.  
She looked for his keys and he indicated it was digital.

After they entered, Alice noticed that a heavy rain had started outside.

\- lie there- said Alice throwing him on the bed.

\- I used to be a musketeer- he said while Alice took off his coat and blazer- a brave musketeer-

\- ok, brave musketeer- said Alice putting the clothes on the foot of the bed- I slept tomorrow you will wake up with an excellent hangover-

-you are different- she said while already falling asleep- you are very talented-

Saying this Rafael extinguished, and Alice left for the room when she was preparing to leave a thunder startled her.

\- I don't get home alive today- she sat on the sofa- I'll wait a while ....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael finds out more about his new assistant.

Rafael wakes up and soon I felt his head throbbing with pain, luckily the blackout of his window prevented him from being irritated by the light.  
Still a little dizzy he gets up and goes to the bathroom, he goes to the sink and takes his face.

The smell of wuisk is still strong and his eyes are red, he sighs when he sees his situation and also because he has to be on the forum in two hours.

Rafael wonders who brought him home, he has only a vague memory of a woman and a citrus scent.  
He takes a shower and just covered with a towel, he goes to the kitchen when he is amazed.

Maria Alice is lying on her couch, the vast red mane is covering her face and her hunched body looks uncomfortable on her couch.  
Then he remembers, the woman was her and the citrus scent came from her shampoo, he also remembers calling her pretty and talking about Olivia.

-ohh god- says Rafael embarrassed- should i wake her up? -

He first decides to get dressed and make a coffee (and to cure her hangover) so she has something to drink.

-that smells good- he heard her mumble under her breath.

-good morning- says Rafael, Maria Alice quickly sits on the couch and I felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

-ohh sorry- she gets up from the couch and starts to pack her wrinkled clothes- i shouldn't have slept here ... but it was raining a lot ... and i live far-

-Actually I have to apologize- Rafael smiled without grace.

-All right doctor-she coughs in order to hide her red cheeks-we all have bad times-

-thanks-Rafael see her staring at your mug-did I make coffee if you want? -

-no, thanks- Alice takes her bag and goes to the door-I need to open it-she asked shyly.

"Please have at least one cup," Rafael insisted.

\- I live far better to go-

-of course- Rafael said going to the door-and again sorry-

\- it's okay- said Alice with a soft smile.

He opened the door and let her go to the bronx ...

XXXXXX

It took Alice two hours to get home and since she was already late for work, she just showered and left breakfast for later.

When she arrived at Rafael's office, she heard very disturbed voices, some already known as Olivia and Carisi's.  
She came in and saw the three squad members arguing with lawyer Rita Calhoun, Alice had already heard about her.

\- sorry to disturb - said Alice when entering the office.

\- alright Alice- said Rafael- do you know Dr. Calhoun? -

\- already hear about you- said Rita-you're like they say-

"How do you say?" asked Alice.

-Cute-Rita cast a malicious look at Rafael-the sweet intern-

Alice snickered, she had already heard that expression of "sweet intern", it was what lawyers called the hottest interns on the forum.

\- Rita-Rafael tried to intervene, but Alice stopped him.

\- alright Barba- she went to Calhoun-you know doctor-she said the title of Rita with disdain if you are the type of lawyer who lies down and pretends you like the problem is yours- she brought her face closer to that of the woman older-I'm not like that and something else "sweet intern" ?. Great, it's good to know that in addition to the reputation of being competent, I also take on being beautiful-

Alice walked away and went to her table.

\- don't be so arrogant girl- hissed Rita-you're just a foreigner ...-

\- one more word and I accuse of xenophobia Rita- Rafael threatened.

\- and with witnesses - said Carisi.

\- apparently you already have a fan club- scoffed Rita- without agreement Rafael-

Saying that, Rita marched out of the office.

“Are you all right?” Rafael asked Alice.

\- ahh yes, yes- Alice laughed- it's not the first time I've heard this kind of thing-

\- I'm sorry- lamented Rafael.

\- all right- Alice touched his forearm lightly- what doesn't kill you, strengthens you-

"You could still sue her," said Carisi.

\- for what ?. For being hostile ?. Then you must sue Beard- said Alice laughing.

Rafael looked at her in surprise, he was not Bravo (because he knew it was true), but the redhead in front of her was an interesting woman.

\- unfortunately no women heard this a lot - Olivia said for the first time - you left very well-

\- custom- Alice sighed- but why was she here? -

\- owes Enric Vergas- replied Carisi.

\- like?. The guy is screwed - said Alice.

\- the second rapist is the middle child, the director of one of Apple's branches, said Olivia.

\- ok, have money- Alice rolled her eyes-damn-

\- we have to get evidence - said Rafael - how long ago was the first rape? -

Olivia and Carisi looked at each other, knew that lawyers would not like the answer.

"a year," said Olivia.

\- ohh God - exclaimed Alice.

\- have any complaints ?. Anything to link him to rape? ”Asked Rafael.

-no ... nothing-

\- ok- Alice sighed and looked at Rafael- he must be quite arrogant and accept any challenge-

-I'm following your reasoning- said Rafael.

\- Carla Vergas is an older woman and certainly would not have a consensual relationship with him, so we should look in his past to see which women could have refused him and how many must have received a good sum to keep silent - explained Alice.

\- then should we look for "difficult victims"? - asked Carisi.

\- We must look for women who would not fall for the conversation of a little daddy, like Miss Vergas - said Alice.

\- your line made sense - said Olivia- I'm sure we'll find something-

\- ok, let us know if you find something - said Rafael.

"is it ... can we talk?" Olivia asked Rafael directly.

\- Alice and I have to review the Kepler testimony - Rafael said without looking at the lieutenant.

"Alice and I can have coffee," suggested Sony.

Rafael gave the assistant a pleading look, which she strangely understood.

\- we have so many papers to see yet- Alice cleared her throat.

\- of course- Olivia said already going to the door-good job for you-

“So… is it not for coffee?” asked Carisi.

Alice felt her stomach scream for food, but before she could respond, Rafael intervened.

“Don't you have a Carisi schedule?” asked Beard sharply.

\- always a few minutes for a pretty girl- Carisi winked at Alice.

That she had a backlash that Carisi expected.

\- but the pretty girl doesn't have time- said Alice irritably-have a good day detective-

Sony just nodded and left the office in silence, Rafael watched his assistant, Alice seemed to have been irritated by the policeman's praise.

“Is everything okay?” asked Rafael cautiously.

\- the guys don't respect my workplace-said Alice angrily-this Rita and Carisi ... I hate that-

Rafael felt guilty, because even last night he called her pretty and as much as he didn't try to remember ... smelling.

\- sorry-he launched-i did that too-

\- you were drunk Beard- said Alice more pleasantly- just don't drink again or I'll leave you on the corner speaking Spanish-

He laughed and she smiled.  
The morning passed quietly, Rafael saw that the assistant was looking at his sandwich too much and suggested that they go buy something to eat.  
The prosecutor was surprised to see she devours three sandwiches at once.

As the day went on Rafael saw that his assistant got up a lot from his chair and is jumping for it, he wondered how tiring it was.  
Timidly Rafael asked if she didn't want to put her chair next to his table, at first Alice refused, but, her heel was already hurting her calf.

She was in the corner of the table, but, as time passed, her chair was next to his and they almost leaned against each other.  
They did not have lunch and when it was eighteen, Carmen informed them that she would be leaving.

\- wow- Alice said surprised- it's already night- and I'm hungry.-

\- for real?!?. Where did those sandwiches go? -

\- funny promoter- sneered Alice-I have to go home and apparently make pasta with sausage-

\- its cuisine is rich-

Alice rolled her eyes and started to save her papers.

\- my mother wanted a Disney princess and won a

\- fiona is a princess-

\- seriously that even the doctor will want to argue? -

\- ohh no, no, said Rafael laughing-order food for the trip-

\- I'm not complaining- Alice started-but do you know how much a judicial assistant earns and even more being a foreigner? - Rafael sighed-it's very little, I have my savings, but, I can't waste-

\- remember the beginning of my career- Rafael laughed- so can I take you to dinner? -

Alice sighed and Rafael realized that she had taken him to the side of malice.

"you don't have to," she said coldly.

-Alice ... I didn't mean to flirt with you-

\- I'm sorry-said Alice, staring at the green eyes-it's that I've faced everything, that I'm suspicious-

\- I'm sorry, I don't know how it is, but, I've seen a lot of this happen-

\- yeah, I ...- Alice took a deep breath-I just want to go home, but thanks for the invitation-

Alice finished collecting her papers and headed out of the office, Rafael stayed a few more minutes.  
When he left he could see Alice at the end of the huge staircase talking to a man.

\- screw you Tony - she shouted.

\- you don't talk to me like that bitch- that Tony grabbed her left arm-you are just a bitch, you owe me respect-

\- let her go, Rafael shouted, running down the stairs.

“your boyfriend?” asked Tony, squeezing her boat tighter.

\- I said- Rafael pushed the other man - let go of her-

Tony let go and came face to face with Rafael, the other man was taller and had a much better shape than the Svu promoter.

“Is that the idiot you suck on now?” asked Tony, looking at Alice who was just behind Beard.

\- Shut up you imbecile, spat Rafael.

\- you know she's hot and they have a velvet mouth right? - Tony approached Rafael-but bitches like her always bite our dick-

\- SHUT UP YOUR CRETINO - cried Alice possessed.

\- you will find out- saying this Tony left leaving Rafael and Alice.

\- Are you okay? - Rafael asked her.

\- don't believe what he said- whimpered Alice-I swear, I was forced-

Rafael frowned in confusion, but soon understood what the lawyer was talking about.

\- Alice ... you ...-

\- it's been a long time- cried Alice hugging her own body- Tony is the son of the man who raped me, since his father was arrested he chased me

Rafael was not sure what to do, awkwardly took his purple silk scarf from his pocket and handed it to her.

-Thank you- said Alice wiping her face.

\- let's do something about it- said Rafael- let's file a complaint-

\- I don't want anyone to know-

-Alice- Rafael approached her and touched her shoulder- next time it could be at the beginning of the stairs-Rafael swallowed the lump that formed in her throat-and maybe it will be late when someone arrives-

Alice nodded and in an act of despair she threw herself into Rafael's arms, who hugged her protectively.

\- let's go to that dinner- he said, walking away.

\- I am not hungry-

\- ohh I doubt it, this morning I saw you eat enough to feed a dinosaur-

She gave him a light slap and laughed for the first time after Tony appeared.

\- thank you-

-I am forever in your debt-

\- you shouldn't- Alice laughed with a memory- angry musketeer-

Rafael's face burned with shame.

\- ohh God - he murmured.

\- it's okay- said Alice laughing- let's go before I give up-

So they went to dinner and Rafael felt something rising in his chest, a feeling that he thought had died forever.


	6. Painful past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my native language is not english and i use google translator so forgive mistakes. Ps: I'm Brazilian.

Alice is sitting in a cafe in the Bronx, even though Rafael had insisted on meeting her at 1 Hogan Place.

\- we could have gone somewhere else - Rafael said while sitting in his chair.

\- As I already said my salary did not allow - said Alice taking a sip of her coffee - and another thought that you were a child of the Bronx-

\- and I am- said Rafael sighing- my abuelita still lives here-

-and you are clear if she moved to the rich part-

\- it was more practical- said Rafael.

\- hmm-

Rafael ignores Alice's irony and decides to get straight to the point.

\- yesterday at dinner- he starts- you didn't want to tell me anything and I respect if you don't want to, but, let's report that bastard-

Alice sighs and looks at the busy street, for a few seconds she missed the tranquility of her homeland.

\- I was raised with a lot of protection, my parents thought that I would break if a breeze passes me- Alice returned to look at Rafael- when I was raped, I thought I would die and I would never live again, but here I am, eight years later, in New York, living alone, working on something I can do myself ... I beat him ... I ...- Alice's eyes got wet-I just want peace, I know that knowing that father himself is a monster is something difficult-she started to cry- but i'm not to blame-

Rafael held one of the redhead's hands tightly and controlled himself to circle the table and hold her tight.

-you are a survivor- said Rafael firmly- and you don't have to blame yourself for anything-

-I know- Alice wiped her cheeks-but it's complicated-

\- Olivia will help us-

-Yes-Alice looks at her hand that is clinging to Rafael-you and her ...-

-no- Rafael said quickly- not really-

Without realizing it Rafael started to caress Alice with his thumb.

\- sorry- said Alice- did not want to be nosy-

\- all right- Rafael looked at his clasped hands and smiled awkwardly- sorry- he said taking his hand from hers.

\- thanks .... you were the only guy to hear my story without blaming me-

\- I don't do more than my duty Alice-

\- so ... before we go, won't you have a coffee? -

if something here ...

XXXXXX

Olivia was sitting in her office, she was thinking about Rafael and how bad their relationship was.  
He was now cold and extremely professional, when he was milder, it was just with the new assistant.

“You and her?” asked Olivia.

Lieutenant-it was Carisi.

\- yea-

\- we have a problem-

Olivia went out of her office and went to the painting room, there she found Rafael and Alice, the redhead looked nervous and saw the prosecutor trying to calm the lawyer.

“What happened?” asked Olivia.

"Alice has a complaint to make," said Rafael.

\- ok ...- Olivia analyzed the redhead-let's go to my room-

\- I want to go alone - said Alice to Rafael.

“Are you sure?” asked the ADA, concerned.

\- yes, i'm fine- saying this Alice went to Olivia's office.

XXXXXX

Alice sat down and tried to calm her breathing, she didn't talk about it often (only when the redhead thought it necessary to consult her therapist).

“What happened to Alice?” asked Olivia in her calm.

\- I graduated early from college- Alice started- I was good and soon getting an internship, in the beginning it was all I wanted I had access to processes, testimonials and I was the fastest and most competent- the redhead's voice it started to falter- one day it was over and I stayed in the office to speed up work and ... my boss, Mr. Borges ... came out of nowhere and gave me a coffee- the girl started crying-I woke up face down on the office desk ... with him behind me-

\- I'm sorry for that Alice - Olivia said giving a box of tissues to Alice.

\- his son, Tony, chasing me I thought that when I moved here, that would change-

\- when did the chase start? -

\- a year after the rape- Alice wiped her face- stopped in the last few months and I thought it was over-

\- did he contact you recently? -

\- yesterday after work- Alice sighed- if it weren't for Rafael ... I don't know

Olivia just nodded and wrote down what she needed.

\- do you know if he is here legally? -

\- no, no

\- ok Alice- said Olivia- let's look for him, I recommend that in the meantime you go with a patrol-

\- all right- Alice took a deep breath- thanks Lieutenant Benson-

\- I'm just doing my job Alice and I'm going to get this guy-

Alice left Olivia from the office, the entire unit looked at the redhead and concluded that she had cried.

\- you have a case - said Alice leaving for the painting rooms and the whole unit following her.

\- when I was a prosecutor in Brazil, I ... I was sexually assaulted- Alice turned to a blank board and picked up a brush- his name was Cesar de Alencar-

\- You don't have to do that Alice - murmured Rafael worried.

\- I want- said Alice firmly- I denounced him and he was arrested, but his son Tony de Alencar- the redhead wrote on the blackboard- I chased him since then, he stopped but yesterday, when I was leaving the court he approached- she turned to look at the ADA- if it weren't for Rafael ...-

\- I didn't do anything - the lawyer said embarrassed - you would have managed to get rid of him without me-

\- don't take your credit Beard- said Alice smiling- and that's it- she looked at the rest of the team so far silent- any questions? -

Everyone looked at Olivia, who sighed deeply and approached the scrawled painting.

“Did he ever attack you?” Olivia asked cautiously.

\- no, just a few purple marks on my forearm - replied Alice emphatically.

"Still, he's a risk to you," said Finn.

"I think you should be on patrol," Carisi warned.

\- no, no way- said Alice- I don't want to live like this-

\- it will only be the time they caught him, Alice- said Rafael.

\- no, i don't want him to think i'm scared- said Alice still in the negative.

\- you may not be afraid, but I am- said Rafael approaching the redhead- please Alice, I don't want to have to call your family with bad news-  
Alice took a deep breath and finally gave in, Rafael had hit an open wound she would not like to give her family this sadness.  
After passing on what she knew about Tony to Olivia and the squad, she is Rafael were escorted to the forum, Alice refused to take time off.

\- you can go now Carisi- said Alice after they entered Rafael's office.

\- Are you sure? - Carisi asked, checking the windows- look, I can stay-

\- there are already two guards outside and more on the outside, I'll be fine- said Alice.

\- but ...- Carisi was interrupted by Rafael.

\- she will not be alone Carisi- said Rafael already irritated- I will not leave Alice alone-

\- I can perfectly take care of myself - muttered the redhead.

\- ok- Carisi approached Alice and gave her a card- my personal number is there, call me anything-

\- thanks Sony- said Alice really grateful.

\- take care of her Rafael- saying this Carisi left the office.

"He likes you," mocked Rafael.

-he is attentive-said Alice looking at the card in her hand.

\- he seems to me in love-

\- I agree- Alice looked at the lawyer- I think he loves his green eyes-

Rafael laughed and looked at the redhead.

“What is it?” asked Alice.

\- did you- Rafael gasped- do you have plans for tonight? -

“Are you asking me out, doctor?” asked Alice amused.

\- I...-

\- I accept- said Alice smiling- Rafael- she approached the brunette and said- take flowers ...


End file.
